


Bad day

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian has the day from hell and returns home to his boyfriend who knows just what to do to cheer him up.





	Bad day

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had the absolute day from hell today. Worst day I’ve had in quite some time...so I needed some comfort fic of my rare pair to cheer me up.

Sebastian unlocks the front door, closing it behind him gently. He leans against the door for a second, biting his lip and trying to curb the tears that threatened to spill.

It had been a tough day for him. Sergio had decided to visit and had spent the entire meeting telling him and Kimi how awful they were, how bad their results were and how lucky they were that they even still had seats at Ferrari if this was the types of results they were getting.

It had been hard. Especially since Sergio had insisted on shouting at them rather aggressively.

After the meeting Sebastian had excused himself and he had hidden in his room until he had calmed down enough to face the team.

Kimi understood of course and had spent most of the day close to his friend to keep an eye on him.

By the end of the day Sebastian was worn down and shattered. Weighed down with stress over the new car and the threats to his seat. He was doing his best but all people were doing were tearing him down.

So when he got home he finally broke. He found he couldn’t force his legs to move and tears were flowing down his face.

“Seb? Is that you?” Chris’ voice yelled across the hall and Sebastian tried to wipe his eyes.

“Uh...yeah I’m home.” Sebastian mumbles.

Chris appears in the hallway and his face fills with concern when he takes in the tears running down his face.

“Sebby? What’s wrong?” Chris asks softly as he makes his way towards him.

At his gentle voice Sebastian breaks. Sobs breaking from him no matter how hard he tries to stop.

Chris is there at his side immediately and is ushering him into the living room and down onto the sofa, murmuring to him all the while.

Sebastian cannot stop the tears from falling as Chris runs to the kitchen and makes him a strong cup of tea before heading back into the living room and handing it to the shaking German.

Once he has his tea, Chris gets onto the sofa and gently pulls Sebastian into his arms, trying to console him.

After a while Sebastian’s sobs lessen and soon he’s just curled up against his side, occasionally sipping his tea.

Chris lets him calm down before he asks what happened in a quiet reassuring tone.

Sebastian tells him briefly the events of the day and as Chris listens he gently rubs his back.

“Oh Sebby....look. Sergio is a prick for doing that to you. You’ve got to know your worth. You’re amazing and talented and you’re getting so much out of that shit box of a car. You’ve got to remember that you are not what he thinks of you. You are so much more then that.” Chris says soothingly, lovingly. Privately wondering if he needs to go and talk to Sergio himself.

“I know...I know..but just on top of everything else it was too much.” He lowers his head, sniffing quietly.

“Well I believe in you. I always have done and always will. So I say screw him and his words. You’re my amazing Sebby and I love you a lot.” Chris says gently, nuzzling his head gently.

This makes Sebastian smile a little and Chris gives him a small smile back. “Finish your tea love then join me at the piano.” He lovingly kisses his head and then gently moves away from him and heads into the music room.

Sebastian quickly finishes his tea and then makes his way into the music room and settles on the piano seat next to Chris.

Chris gives him a soft warm smile and strikes up a few chords, noting the way Sebastian’s eyes lit up when he recognised the song.

Chris begins to sing and Sebastian feels himself relax, resting his head on Chris’ shoulder and letting his soft warm voice soothe him.

“Because In a Sky full of stars, I think I saw you.” Chris finishes gently and he turns to look at Sebastian, giving him an adoring smile.

Sebastian grins softly and leans over to kiss him gently, melting into the sweet kiss.

When they part Chris gently nuzzles his nose, earning him a small chuckle from the German.

No matter what happened, Chris knew how to cheer Sebastian up. And Sebastian was forever glad he had him in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
